Traditional true flame candles, when lit, provide a pleasant ambience in many homes, hotels, churches, businesses, etc. Traditional candles, however, provide a variety of hazards including risk of fire, damage to surfaces caused by hot wax, and the possible emission of soot. Flameless candles have become increasingly popular alternatives to traditional candles. With no open flame or hot melted wax, flameless candles provide a longer-lasting, safe, and clean alternative. Such imitation candle devices often include light sources, such as LEDs, and include electronic circuits that control the operation the imitation candle device.